


The Fragrance of Faith

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Mothers & daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Kara continue to bond as Laura helps Kara feel safe and secure about having her hair cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fragrance of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976774) by [Laura_Mayfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair). 



> AU. Set in _New Music_ ‘verse. This occurs shortly after Laura takes Kara into her custody as a foster parent, before the adoption is finalized. 
> 
> Written as a holiday wishlist gift for lanalucy. Prompt: Hands, hair, thumbs, slow / ficlets about Kara’s childhood.  
>  **Warning:** There are some references to Kara’s childhood abuse but nothing graphic or explicit.
> 
> Huge thank you to newnumbertwo for beta-ing this for me. :)

Laura and Kara sat together in the kitchen of the apartment, cozily installed at the small side table. They each had a plate of waffles in front of them, drizzled with butter and warm maple syrup. Kara cut her waffles with a focused precision that defied her youth. She was careful with her fork and knife, meticulous in the way she wrapped both hands around her cup of milk, bringing it slowly to her lips and placing it back onto the surface of the table, ensuring it wouldn’t topple over before releasing her grasp.

Kara had been in Laura’s care for a month now. She was more talkative and less withdrawn than she’d been that first couple of weeks. But she was still too quiet. She wore her stoicism like a shield. Laura imagined she must have spent the first five years of her life striving to be invisible. It would take time to undo the damage Socrata had done. Each small step of progress was a victory.

“Would you like some more milk, Kara?” asked Laura as she rose to refill her own coffee cup.

“No, thank you.”

She was unfailingly polite and had never once said yes to any of Laura’s offerings for more of anything. Laura looked forward to a time when her charge would feel comfortable enough to accept one of her gestures. In the meantime, she’d simply keep offering.

Laura smiled.

“Cheryl’s coming over in a little while to wash and style my hair and we’d love it if you’d help her. And then maybe I could do yours for you if you’d let me.”

Kara’s brown eyes widened but she didn’t say anything.

“You don’t have to, honey. It will be up to you, okay?”

“Okay,” said Kara, her expression uncertain.

Kara would cuddle with Laura and had even gotten to a point where she’d initiate physical affection but she hated to have her hair washed or combed. Laura had done her best to accommodate her, setting her up in the tub with the detachable shower nozzle during her baths and a shampoo and conditioner combination that wouldn’t sting her eyes. But she was, for all of her maturity, a little girl -- and she had trouble rinsing all of the soap out. Sometimes she’d let Laura brush her hair but more often than not she’d hide when it came time for that. Laura hoped if Kara could wash and style _her_ hair, she’d be less fearful of the process after having some degree of control over it.

It was worth a try.

 

* * *

 

Kara wanted so much to be good enough so she could stay with her music teacher. She worried her mother would be coming back for her and she would be so angry for all of the things she had confided in Laura, things she was not supposed to tell. It didn’t matter how much reassurance the adults gave her that she would be safe. Kara scrunched up the hem of her dress when she thought about it too much, a habit that created wrinkles, and wrinkles were unacceptable. Scrunching would always get her into trouble. Sometimes she did it without even knowing she did it. But Laura had never gotten angry with her, for wrinkles or for anything. Kara didn’t really believe her teacher would hurt her but sometimes her mother went through periods of calm, times when she had begun to believe that maybe it wouldn’t happen again. And it was always during those times of reprieve that Socrata would strike. So Kara had to be a little bit careful, even with Laura.

There were many tasks she could endure if she just steeled herself for them. But there were so many things that could go wrong with hair washing and combing -- water that was too hot, eyes that had to be closed, thereby depriving her of an essential sense, hands that were too rough when she fidgeted, and the heavy, staccato sound the brush made in her hair when her mother flicked it through the fine strands in anger -- and then the accompanying pain. It was herself, really, that Kara didn’t trust. She didn’t think she’d be able to sit still for Laura and she didn’t want to show her what a failure she was. Kara couldn’t disappoint Laura. She wouldn't. Laura loved her for right now, but maybe she wouldn’t love her anymore if she realized all the things that were wrong with her.

Cheryl stomped the snow off of her boots as she entered Laura’s apartment. She shared her older sister’s green eyes and fair complexion but her hair was a much darker shade of auburn. Her smile was similar though and Kara found herself smiling shyly back at her.

“Ready to help me wash Laura’s hair?” asked Cheryl, her heart-shaped face bright.

Kara nodded but wasn't really sure if she was.

“I bought a new brush and comb,” explained Cheryl as she pulled them out of the small red bag she’d brought with her, showing Kara each item in turn.. “And this is a special shampoo that helps to get rid of tangles to make the brushing easier. And it won’t sting Laura’s eyes. I’ll show you how to hold her hair so when we comb or brush it, it won’t pull. Gods know Laura’s got enough hair for two heads.”

“Gee, thanks," said Laura and the sisters laughed.

Kara watched the women prepare. First, Cheryl pulled a chair over to the kitchen sink. Then Laura placed Kara’s stepping stool next to it. It was the one she used in the mornings and evenings to brush her teeth at the bathroom vanity.

The first thing Cheryl showed Kara was how to test the water to ensure it was the right temperature -- neither too hot nor too cold.

“Are her eyes closed?” asked Cheryl. They weren’t.

“Close your eyes, Laura,” instructed Kara.

Laura obeyed.

“If she keeps her head tipped back and we’re careful, we won’t get any soap in her eyes. But I have a towel handy just in case.” Cheryl proceeded to wet Laura’s long red hair with the water from the nozzle attached to the sink.

“Temperature okay?” asked Cheryl.

“It’s perfect,” said Laura. “I love this.” Kara looked at her teacher’s face and noted she really did look serene with her eyes closed. A soft and contented smile played about her lips.

“Could you hand me the shampoo?” Cheryl asked Kara.

Kara leaned over and grabbed the shampoo bottle, handing it to Cheryl.

“Thanks, sweetheart. Open your hand.”

Kara opened up her hand and Cheryl squirted a quarter sized drop of Winter Berry scented shampoo into her extended palm. Then she squeezed some into her own palm. She demonstrated how to work the shampoo into a lather. Kara especially liked this part, slipping their fingers into Laura’s luxurious hair, massaging her scalp and working the foamy lather all the way to the ends. Next came the rinsing. Cheryl showed her how to make sure they got all the soap out. She taught Kara to wring the water out of Laura's hair before applying the conditioner, and when she asked Kara to try it, Kara made sure she proceeded with caution. She was careful not to squeeze or pull too hard.

“Does it hurt?” Kara whispered to Laura.

“Not at all.” Laura hummed. “It’s very relaxing. I’m going to need a nap after this.”

After they applied and then rinsed the conditioner out, Cheryl squeezed the excess water from Laura’s hair and then towel dried it. Laura rose and the chair was moved to the bathroom. Cheryl had Laura sit down for a second time so they could comb out her hair before blow drying and brushing it. If they held onto the upper portion of Laura’s hair, Cheryl told her, they could run the comb through slowly -- and it wouldn’t pull or hurt her. Cheryl would do a small portion and then she’d trade the comb off to Kara, until they had combed out any tangles. The blow drying came next and Kara giggled when Cheryl turned the dryer on her, the warm air fanning her hair out and tickling her face.

When they were finished, Laura’s copper colored hair was shiny in the light. Those long waves tumbled well past her shoulders and Kara could still smell the berry fragrance of the shampoo they’d used. She wanted to bury her face in Laura’s hair.

“You did such a wonderful job,” said Laura, beaming a warm smile at her. “Think I could give you a hug?”

Kara slipped her arms around Laura as she, in turn, enfolded her into hers. She pressed her nose into the silky strands of hair that fell down Laura’s shoulder, breathing in the sweetness of that wonderful fragrance and basking in the warmth of Laura’s hug. She released a quiet sigh that was part relief and part happiness.

She felt Laura run a hand against her hair. “Should we do yours now?” she asked softly.

Kara stiffened.

“Of course,” said Laura, “I _am_ a little tired. Maybe later? How about you let me know when you want to? How does that sound?”

“Later,” agreed Kara, relaxing a little.

 

* * *

 

Later came and Kara expected Laura to ask her again about doing her hair when it was time for her bath -- but she didn’t. She didn’t appear to be angry with her either and Kara understood her reluctance was okay with Laura. Laura simply accepted, wordlessly and without judgment. Although Kara couldn’t articulate this dynamic into words, she felt it.

It made her feel safe.

So of her own accord, Kara called Laura over during her bath and invited her to wash her hair. Laura’s hands were soothing, her voice reassuring. She chatted to her throughout the process. For Kara, the hardest part was having to close her eyes, but Laura seemed to understand that, too.

“If you want to keep your eyes open, honey, just tip your head back some more,” instructed Laura. Kara obeyed and Laura placed a hand against her forehead, shielding her from soap and from the fine misty spray of water, while she rinsed her hair.

“Good girl,” said Laura.

The praise warmed Kara. She wanted so much to believe it. Laura seemed to -- so wholeheartedly. Kara found it difficult to doubt such a genuine statement of faith in her essential goodness and she allowed herself to believe it, too, even if just for a moment.

By the time they got to the blow drying and the brushing, Kara’s eyes closed a few times as she enjoyed the feel of Laura’s hands running through her hair and the soft cadence of her voice as she continued to talk to her while she worked.

When Laura finished, she rested her chin against Kara’s shoulder and Kara gazed at their dual reflection in the mirror, at Laura with her vivid red hair and at herself with her pale blonde strands. Their hair color might be different but their smiles matched. Just like she had noticed the way the smiles of Laura and Cheryl matched.

“We have time for one story before it’s time to go to sleep,” said Laura as she walked with Kara into her bedroom and turned the lamp on by the bed. “Unless you’re too tired.”

“A story,” said Kara. She hopped into bed and stifled a yawn.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” said Laura as she sat down on the chair beside Kara’s bed. She helped Kara pull the sheets and blankets over her small body, smoothing the top quilt and tucking her in. It made Kara feel the way it had made her feel every night since Laura had first done it. Cozy. Loved.

Kara never did make it through the entire story. When sleep came, it was berry-scented and peaceful and filled with the promise of good dreams.


End file.
